


Horde of Mightyena

by darkmus



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alectoperdita asked: Puppyshipping + Pokemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horde of Mightyena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/gifts).



> 3 sentence OTP AU: Puppyshipping + Pokemon

"This is entirely your fault," growled Kaiba as he eyed the horde of Mightyena quickly surrounding them.

"We can take 'em," Joey assured brightly, grinning at his Umbreon and pulling out some other Pokéballs.

"I never said we couldn't; I said it was your fault," Kaiba said with a grimace, following suit.


End file.
